


Rulebook Raydor: Shandy Edition

by Jaffens_girl



Series: Rulebook Raydor Collection [4]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffens_girl/pseuds/Jaffens_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final installment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rulebook Raydor: Shandy Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Hiatus madness has set in!  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> NO BETA *shrug*
> 
> RBR THEME:  
> SMUT SMUT SMUTTY SMUT SMUT

Rulebook Raydor: Shandy Edition  
Final story in the Rulebook Raydor Series  
Jaffen’s Girl

 

Set just after Stanton Strikes Back.

**Lt Flynn** 

She rolls up in Gavin’s black BMW and steps out of the car. The entire division is waiting for her to arrive.

“Do you need a ride back?” I hear Gavin ask.

“No thanks Gavin,  I’ll call Rusty.”

“Alright, try to behave yourself the rest of the night.”

“I’ll try” she smiles at him and closes the car door.

Confidence seeps out of the woman’s pores her mood is radiant and it looks like she was having the time of her life. Everyone here is just staring at her, it’s as if the rest of the team has finally noticed how beautiful she is. My god she looks incredible. Recently I’ve been finding it difficult to deny how I feel about her- especially after catching her with a younger man last year. As infuriating and confusing as that was, it was also really hot- there is something sexy about a woman with a wild side especially when you didn’t think she had one. Of course I don’t know for sure what she was doing in his car but I wasn’t born yesterday and I can pretty much guess it wasn’t just talking… I wonder if they spoke at all or did they just get right down to it…

I was walking through the parking garage, thinking everyone in Major Crimes had left for the night. I was getting close to my vehicle when I heard the slamming of a car door. Being a cop I immediately looked to see if there was any reason to be alarmed but it was only Captain Raydor and then Sergeant Stanton was kissing her and when she tried to get in her car he whipped her around and pined her against it. I was concerned for a moment but she was letting him paw at her and grope her, she was encouraging it. That’s when it hit me - she was in the car with him. That is all the speculation I want to admit to.  I couldn’t believe it- Rulebook Raydor in the back of some young man’s SUV. This whole thing got me thinking about earlier that day: the guy’s reaction to her, how he knew her before, the smug look on his face in the electronics room and the remarks he made. Thinking about these things again made me furious and well, jealous.

I haven’t been able to look at her the same since. She isn’t the woman we had her pinned to be- ridged and repressed. She is breaking some of her preciou rules, after all she is "a married woman" and I almost said something about this little escapade the night she offered to go as my buffer to Nicole’s wedding (just a few weeks later) but I didn’t. There are things I feel I shouldn’t say to her for fear of hindering our blossoming friendship and she also happens to be my boss and I have to show her a bit of professionalism. I just don’t get it, she can fuck some strange man but dating is out of the question? I let it go… again.

“Lieutenant please fill me in” She struts up to the crime scene clutching a small leather purse in one hand her hair is blowing behind her and a bright red mark is apparent just behind her ear. I’m not all that shocked but I can’t stop looking, I can’t take my eyes off of her bare neck and shoulders. I want to kiss her everywhere its true but I’ve had more dreams about taking advantage of moments when she tosses her hair to one side, If I had permission I’d suck on her so hard…

“Lieutenant?”

“Tyreese Johnson former action star was found dead by patrol in this ally Ma’am.” Ma’am?  I never call her that… I try desperately not to stare at her but it is very difficult I tug on my ear trying to relax. She bends a little to get a look at the body propped up on trash bags and her dress rides up exposing the back of her legs and I whimper out loud  she turns quickly.

“Are you ok Lietenant? Did you know him?” 

“Ah no, stubbed my toe.” I improvise shaking my head and tugging harder on my ear unable to look her in the eyes, I’m afraid she might notice how difficult seeing her has become. 

Provenza reaches over and back hands me. I look at him with a warning as if I’m not having enough of a hard time, I certainly don’t need him adding to it.

Sharon is floating on air- never in the history of crimes scenes has a detective been so happy. I can tell she’s distracted and is trying hard to settle down but it’s obvious she is wired and awake. Now I’ve become intensely interested in the details of her evening, so much so that I don’t care who killed our victim. 

“That must have been some party.” I say as we drive to the station. I’ve convinced her to let Rusty sleep and ride with me. 

“It was ok.”

“Ok? Sharon you are on cloud nine!”

“I am not.” Her smile lights up the dark car.

“Who’s engagement party?”

“Oh, um, Diane Harvey.”

“Diane Harvey?! Isn’t she that terrible lawyer that made trouble for you a while back?”

“Yeah well she’s a friend, sort of- friend of a friend.”

“Well you two must have reconciled?” She hummed an answer. I know her hums quite well this one is telling me that she doesn’t want to lie but she isn’t volunteering any information either.

“Oh, perhaps it is Senator Harvey who has left you in such a good mood.” I tease because it is a well known fact Senator Harvey has it bad for Captain Raydor he was down in Internal Affairs whenever he visited the LAPD. Back then we all thought he could never crawl into the Ice-Queen’s panties but now I’m not so sure and it is all because I saw her warm and cozy up against her car in the arms of that man. 

That moment went a long way in making me realize how human she is, that even she has needs, Jack left her like a bag of ice-melt in spring. Jack doesn’t deserve Sharon; she deserves a man like Lance Harvey an attractive and healthy man that adores her. If I can’t worship her I’d like to know that whoever gave her that mark does. 

“Oh please Andy.  Are you going to grill me about this all night?”

“Absolutely.”

“Don’t.”

“Come on Sharon we can talk about these things can’t we?”

“We should be discussing the murder, not my social life.”

“So how is the ol’ Senator?”

“Andy” she warns me. 

“You look beautiful by the way.” It just came out of my mouth and I couldn’t take it back.

“Thank you.” I watch as a blush creeps over her, my eyes settle on her chest. “Please pay attention to the road.” Now it’s my turn to blush.

“The Senator is fine but hardly the type of man I let entertain me.”

“Too rich?” I joke.

“Too rich, too smug, and his daughter is a major turn off.” She sat quietly for a moment.

“Well someone gave you that hickey.” Her hand reached for it but her hair was covering it and I now know for sure she knew it was there.

“Damn detectives.”

“You gonna tell me who?”

“I’d rather not get into it Andy.”

“Alright” so I change the subject and talk about the murder.

The conversation in my car has only strengthened our friendship and I’m happy about that. She wouldn’t tell me who the lucky man was I’m not sure knowing would have made me feel any better but I really want to know if she is still seeing Sergeant Stanton or is this someone new.

Four Months Later 

“Sgt. Stanton.” I greet the man trying to sound passive. He is in uniform and we have been expecting someone from county so I am pretty positive this is not a social call. 

“Lt. Flynn, is Captain Raydor here? I need to go over these with her.” he lifted a large binder.

“You can talk to me about them.”

“Sorry Sir, it has to be Captain Raydor.”

I hear the familiar click of her heals and Stanton turns around as if he was also familiar with them. 

“Sergeant Stanton, you have something for me?” She smiles sweetly with her bright green eyes.

“Yes Ma’am.” I want to smack the smug smile from his face yet again.

“Follow me, Andy you too please.”

In her office the shades have already been closed from earlier in the day. I take my place behind her desk and watch them. 

“How are you Captain?” 

“I’m well. How are you and your wife?” WIFE?! He has a wife! My eyes immediately dart to his ring finger and there sits the shiny metal. 

“Just got back from the honeymoon, Diane is doing fine. My father-in-law said you keep declining his dinner invites.” ENGAGEMENT PARTY?! The fact screams in my head. I can’t believe it, this has to be a coincidence but it isn’t he said father-in-law.

“I don’t have much time -this year has been especially difficult. Please tell him that for me.”

“I will.”

“You married Diane Harvey?” I ask.

“Yeah, you know her Lieutenant?”

“Nah just watched her royally screw things up in court one or two times. She even tried to screw the Captain too” I smirk making jest of his wife is the only ammo I have. I want to make a threesome joke but that is a line I know not to cross.

“How do you get this thing open?” Sharon fumbled with the strange binder. I wonder if she is trying to overt his attention back to her or if she simply doesn’t know how to work the locking mechanism.

“Oh here, first sign this it says you opened it.” He slides a clipboard over the folder in her arms. The nervous tension between the two is apparent when he presses up against her while instructing her on how to open the device.

They start to discuss the material in the file and I wonder briefly if they have completely forgotten me. Sergeant Stanton is taking full advantage of the invasion into her personal space. I watch him examine her and he is fighting every urge not to touch her. Sharon looked up at him catching him staring, she eyes him and raises her brows.

“Cut it out Jimmy” she says in a playful tone then looks at the information again. 

“You smell so good.” I am getting so mad I know my blood pressure is rising.

“Do I need to be here?” The sound of my voice makes them both jump. They have forgotten I’m here.

“Lieutenant I am so sorry! Please take a look at this.” She walks over to me and I can’t tell if she is nervous or embarrassed, maybe both.

I look over the info on the criminal we had transferred the man worked for the LAPD and his case is highly classified. I am intrigued by the information in his file but I can't concentrate Sharon is sitting on the edge of her desk and Stanton is towering over her so close each of her knees were touching one of his thighs. They are discussing the prisoner but he has other things on his mind. I clear my throat and she looks at me then puts some distance between the two of them and pulls it together as if something made her remember her morals. 

Sgt. Stanton left her office to stand with the prisoner he brought.

I stay with Sharon in her office and she continues discussing the case “We should interview him together.”

"Am I gonna catch you hopping out of his SUV later?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Sharon, he's married."

"Andy I have no intention-"

"Right, but was it ever your intention to get involved with him?”

"You are out of line."

"I am, but only because we’re here."

"What are you talking about?"

"As the commanding officer of this department you have my respect and I am proud to work for you and along side of you. But as your friend I am worried that you are making bad decisions. This conversation has nothing to do with work and I'm sorry I am bringing it up right now but I wont let you leave here so that you can throw yourself at a married man. It doesn’t seem like something you'd really want to do."

"It isn't and I’m not going to.” 

"Not for nothin’ Sharon but you are a married woman yourself I just thought you were better then that.”

She stands and looks at me "Andy I wasn't aware he was even engaged and then when I knew well I really didn't care, I'm not proud of it but that’s the truth and I don't regret it, however there is a ring on his finger now and that means something to me. Have you seen me wearing a ring?”

"No."

"I'm not really married Andy. On paper I am but I haven't had a husband in 20 years.  Would you go without sex for 20 years? Jimmy Stanton isn't the only man I've been with since Jack bailed on me and he wont be the last." Surprising me she walks out the back door of her office and I follow her because I haven’t said all I’ve wanted to say.

"Sex? Is that all you're interested in?" I whisper behind her.

"What else is there Andy? Being married doesn’t sound appealing to possible suitors looking for a committed relationship." She snaps back looking around the hallway.

"How do you know? I asked if taking you to Nicole’s wedding was a date and you shut me down."

"Are you serious Andy? I thought you were uncomfortable I was only trying to ease your mind, wouldn’t want you to feel trapped by the wicked witch of the LAPD.” she whispers snarky then disappears behind a door marked women. I wait a few beats then I go in. 

“Uncomfortable?!” I’m not whispering I’m too mad to whisper. 

“Andy?!” She yells from a stall.

I sigh loudly and walk back out the door.

When she finally comes out of the bathroom I tug on her hand and drag her into the janitor’s storage closet with me, the room illuminates automatically revealing its contents and it appears to be a private place to talk. 

“All of this time we’ve been spending together, does it mean anything to you?”

“Andy what are you talking about? I enjoy it yes we have become great friends” she tries to leave but I push the door shut. 

“Great friends can make even better lovers.”

“Andy?” She is confused and I don’t understand why.

“You really have no idea?” Suddenly I’m terrified.

“Well, I think I’m starting to understand something.” 

“I can not stand watching that guy look at you knowing he has been with you and there is no way he could ever care about you the way that I do.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Why? I… Sharon I… I don’t want you to be with anyone else.” My heart is pounding in my chest and I may pass out. “I want you to be with me. I… I want to be committed to you, I am nuts about you Sharon. ”

Standing here with me among the brooms and cleaning detergents she smiles so big it melts my heart and I feel like I’m in heaven. I smile back and she starts to laugh a happy laugh. The moment takes over and I kiss her. It is a sweet and soft kiss that lingers for a long moment, she then moans contently against my lips. Primal need takes over, maybe it was the exchange between her and Stanton only minutes ago still fresh in my mind or maybe it’s the years of pent up attraction to her but I can’t help it. We slam into the door kissing harder then she reaches over and locks it.

“You want to commit to me Andy?” She places a hand on my chest forcing me to back away from her.

“Yes, I already am, I haven’t been with anyone Sharon, not for a long time.”

“Andy, I’m married.”

“Separated Sharon, for 20 years.” I feel like she’s testing me.

“I never thought you’d feel this way… How I feel.” 

It was as good as any confession. I rush toward her and put my arm around her kissing her and touching wherever my hands went. Her soft warm skin sucks me in and I can’t pull away.

I pull her shirt over her head and stuff my face in her bosom she does smell good and I suddenly remember Sgt. Stanton oogling her and I can’t think of one reason not to take off all of her clothes.

“I want you to be mine” I tell her as she unbuttons my pants then I kiss her pressing her hard against the door again. My pants pool around my ankles and I kick one foot out wile fumbling with her bra. I drop the garment and take a handful of her breast and suck on it until I can’t stand the thought of her still half dressed, I release her breast and strip the rest of her clothes off. My hands wander her body and I can’t stay away from her sex I want to feel her on the inside so I ease into her with two fingers making her groin “I want you to be mine” I tell her again while fingering her hard, she propped a leg on the shelf next to us allowing me better access. 

She reaches out and strokes me “My god Andy you are so big.” I am well aware of my size it is a blessing for the most part but there are some woman who can’t handle it.

Exploring her body for the first time was something I always dreamed about doing. I always wanted to take my time lay her down and worship every crevice but it isn’t going to go down like that. I take liberty in kissing her and stroking her to my hearts content, suddenly I can’t wait any longer I push into her my cock is enjoying the squeeze her wet sex our mouths crashed together and our arms find their way around each other.

“Oh god Andy, Oh god please, my god.”

She pleads with me and I know exactly how she feels. She squeals little each time I enter her. I move deeper and deeper with every thrust and she fights to keep the volume down but isn’t very successful. I’ve been told that my girth makes it difficult to remain silent that letting out a yell or a loud grown helps with escaping the discomfort and embracing the pleasure. 

“Oh Andy oh oh oh” she chants. “Fuck.” She throws her head back and I realize I’ve never heard her say such a word.

“Are you mine?” I ask her I need to know, I slow down knowing it will disappoint her but I need leverage.

“Andy” she’s begging me.

“Are you mine Sharon?” I almost stop.

“Yes I am yours, only yours, I want you and only you.”

It’s all I wanted and I am very happy to hear it I quicken my pace and roughly take her and make her mine.

“Oh god you fuck so good” she moans into my neck “so fucking good” she whimpers.

“Oh my god Sharon” she grinds into me taking me deep while holding on to my arms. The pale skin of her breast has flushed bright red and I can’t stop sucking on her neck. I plan to mark her as mine, back behind her ear where no one will see, a juvenile act I know but I promise not to make a habit of it. 

“You feel so damn good” each of her words drives me crazy with desire and it only makes me want her more and more “Oh you fuck so damn good” She muffels her own screams by burying her face into my chest. 

The sweetest noises continue to pour out of her as she cums in my arms. I kiss her knowing she can hardly breath and she fights through suffocation to accommodate me, allowing me to smother her while I cum inside her.

I instantly wish we are laying down because my legs are shaking and I am spent. I watch Sharon’s naked body rise and fall with every breath and I need to kiss her again so I do.

“Holy fucking shit” she pants “my god Andy” she kisses me hard. “Am I insane? There is no way that someone walking by didn’t here us” she panicked.

“Hopefully nobody walked by.” It was the best I could manage before kissing her again and it seems as if she isn’t willing to let anything ruin how good this feels because she kisses me back.

After exiting the closet Sharon goes back to the bathroom and I go to the men’s room because I need to freshen up as well I splash water on my face but it doesn’t help people aren’t meant to work after sex like that. 

**Lt. Provenza**

“Where the hell have you been? Where is the Captain?” I snap Andy looks like he was hit by a train.

Captain Raydor enters the room business as usual with no account for her whereabouts.

“Captain we have the prisoner set up in interview room two, Buzz is ready to roll.”

“Alright Lieutenant, is the prisoner all set?”

“Yes, interview room two…” 

“Buzz ready for us?”

“Yeeesss.”I examine her as if she lost her head.

“Andy are you ready?” She turned to Andy but doesn’t look him in the eyes they are acting a bit strange.

“Yes Captain” crickets chirped as we wait for Andy to move. He reaches for the file on his desk and dumps over a small cup holding his pens. Captain Raydor is quick to help him with them, I watch the two idiot scramble then bump heads. 

Raydor is quick to rebound, straightening up she abandons the downed writing implements and retrieves the file while making her way into the interview room. 

The rest of us watch Andy gather himself then follow her.

I look around the room and shrug as if to say “what the fuck?” the others are as clueless as I am.

The interview went down as one of the most bizarre interviews in history: It started when Captain Raydor tried to take notes like she always did, Andy seemed confused he tried to reach for the pad at the same time and their hands touched he pulled them back quickly as if realizing his mistake but Captain Raydor just shook her head and smiled at him and he blushed so bright we almost adjusted the color on the monitor. After that Flynn was more obnoxious with the prisoner than he usually is - if you can believe it, he was practically pounding on his chest for the captain he spent more time looking at her then at the prisoner. Captain Raydor sat mesmerized at Andy’s barbaric display tapping a pen on her lip, they’d stop talking to the prisoner and whisper to each other then she’d lick her lip (I swear he was seeing her tongue moisten the skin in slow motion) and then she’d ask the prisoner a seemingly random and unrelated question of her own. The prisoner was just as confused as all of us, the obvious disinterest from the two “detectives” in the room may have actually been what dropped his guard. Then it happened, in a instant Captain Raydor, sitting cross legged next to him, ran the back of her foot over Flynn’s calf just after the prisoner confessed to soliciting outside help to have his witness killed. It was the gasp heard around the the world. Nobody mentioned it but everyone saw it and they saw what followed too, the look of desire on the two idiots faces was crystal clear. They may have pulled it off- successfully wigging out the prisoner with their antics, but I can’t help feeling it wasn’t part of their plan. In fact I think their disappearance has been explained.

I decide not to mention anything to them, the interview was again, a success. I just hope they can go home early and get it out of their system.

“Captain, Rusty and I are going to go for burgers then see a movie. I figured I’d just keep him with me tonight… overnight… the whole night.”

“Alright Lieutenant, thank you, he’s been dying to see a movie.” she turned away but I didn’t miss the look between her and Andy before she started back to her office and he to his desk.

“Hey Flynn” I holler across the room “You owe me one.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to all story followers.   
> Thanks for reading! Reviews are my crack! :)


End file.
